happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sporks and Forks
Sporks and Forks is a HTFF episode. This episode introduces the spoon billed ibis Spoony, and the regular housewife ibis Aibis. It also introduces Musky, the pig nosed turtle who is not able to smell. Starting Roles Spoony Featuring Roles Bun Aibis Mag Cryptie Superspeed Musky Appearances Hopper Ariel Hatchy Senior Plot The sun rises, and Spoony is seen sleeping in his bed until he wakes up. He sees his pocket protector and puts a few spoons in it. He stretches out his wings, and gets up from his bed, until he trips on a spoon, which lodges in the left side of his chest. Aibis sees him and waves to him, until she sees the spoon lodged in his chest. She rushes him to the car, and drives him to the hospital, only for the car to crash into a tree. Bun is in his bakery, until he sees Cryptie enter. He gives him a bun, until Cryptie takes out a net and catches Bun, until he rips the net with his tusks. He screams, and runs off to the back exit, only to drop his keys. He picks it up, only to be shot by a tranquilizer, but he wears off, and runs. Musky comes out of the bakery, oblivious to them fighting in the distance. He hears them, and decides to help, only to hit Bun over and over again by Musky. Cryptie is horrified by the stench, and pukes. This leaves Bun able to escape, along with Musky eating a bun, until Cryptie sprays him with deoderant, which makes his eyes burn. Spoony continues to look at the spoon in his wound, and sighs, until Aibis gets out of the car and gets crushed by the tree. He screams, and flies to the hospital himself. He sees the wound again, and doctor Superspeed is seen treating Hopper's foot acne. After he is done, he sees Bun run inside, and trip on an eyeball. He screams as he falls into poisonous acids. He gets boiled, and Superspeed treats Spoony. Cryptie tracks Bun, and upon seeing his corpse, he removes the tusks, and runs off to Senior. However, he sees a grasshopper and steps on it. Superspeed sees the wound, and tries to remove it, only for blood to pour out of the hole. Spoony screams in pain, and uses another spoon to seal the wound. Superspeed uses a scalpel, until it stabs his eye. Mag is outside, collecting coins, until he sees Ariel. He robs her coins, and flies off to Bun's abandoned bakery, where he is zapped by the alarm system's laser beam, along with Hatchy. Spoony decides to save himself and rips out the spoon and covers the wound with a band-aid. He flies home, and uses a spoon to wash his wound. Cryptie enters Senior's museum and shows him the tusks, only to go "meh" in clear English. The episode ends with Cryptie screaming very loudly, and making his own head burst. Moral Use the spoon when the fork fails Deaths Aibis is crushed by a tree. Bun is boiled by poisonous toxins. Superspeed is impaled in the eye by a scalpel. Mag is zapped by a security system. Hatchy dies the same way as Mag. Cryptie's head bursts. Category:Fan Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes